The Amusement Park
by Violet Aura
Summary: Robin and Starfire visit the amusement park again, this is set shortly after “Sisters” I suck at summaries, RobStar Fluffy One-Shot, R&R please


Summary: Robin and Starfire visit the amusement park again, this is set shortly after "Sisters" I suck at summaries, RobStar Fluffy One-Shot, RR please.

**Disclaimer: Um, I never will own Teen Titans or any amusement parks for that matter…**

A/N: This is my first One-shot, so please be nice, Read and Review please 

Today was another boring day in Titans tower and when I say boring, I mean BORING.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Starfire was boringly flipping through a magazine, Raven was reading her newest horror book and Robin was making himself a sandwich.

"Friends, I am bored" Starfire said.

"Well, what would you like to do, Star?" Robin asked

"I would like to go back to that "amusement park" we visited last time" Star said with a mixture of giddiness and anticipation

"Alright, HEY EVERYONE, LETS GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!" Robin yelled in his leader voice.

"No, I'm not going to go to some pointless amusement park where I have to encounter giant chickens again" Raven said in her usual monotone voice

"No way dude! I'm about to beat Cyborg in this game!" BB said not looking at Robin but still staring on the screen

"No you aren't! I sick of those boring carnivals Robin! You can go along" Cyborg said still staring into the screen as well

Starfire felt like crying and her eyes became slightly watery.

"It's alright Star!" Robin said as soon as he noticed this.

"I'll go with you…" Robin added quietly.

"Oh joyous!" Starfire answered and hugged him; no one noticed that Robin blushed furiously.

"No problem, lets get going now"

At the Carnival

"Oh! Look a round of merry's! Lat us go, Friend Robin!"

"Actually Starfire, it's called a Merry-go-Round, you ride on the horses and it goes around" Robin explained

"Oh Wonderful!" Starfire grabbed Robin and dragged him to the ride.

"Go! Go!" Starfire said as she was trying to move the motionless horse.

"Um, you're supposed to wait until the control man moves the lever" Robin explained again

"Oh, I see" Starfire said

The Merry-go-Round started and the horses started going up and down, up and down…

When it finally stopped, Starfire's horse had stopped a few feet up from the floor of the Merry-go-Round and Robin's had stopped on the floor. Starfire just stayed there for a moment on her horse, thinking the ride would go on again.

"Uh, Star, you're supposed to go down the horse" Robin said laughing a bit.

"Oh, I am sorry, friend Robin" Starfire said, blushing, a few seconds passed and Star added "Um, Friend Robin, would you please help me step off this inanimate animal" Star knew she could've flown, but she decided not to.

"Um, sure Star" he answered, a bit of surprise in his voice. He soon held Star by the waist and slowly brought her back to the floor of the Merry-go-Round. They both stayed there for a little while, faces inches apart from each other and Robin still holding Starfire's waist. The both of them were brought back to reality when the sound of a little kid's whistle blew.

"Um, we step out of here" Robin said, both of them blushing madly and they both turned away.

I was mostly dark and Star and Rob had been in every single ride and place in the amusement park except one…the Ferris wheel.

"We have rode all the rides except for the Ferris wheel, Friend Robin, and I suggest we ride it"

"Okay" he answered

While they were riding the Ferris wheel, it stopped, and guess what? Starfire and Robin were stuck on top…

"When will we pursue this ride, friend Robin?"

"Oh, it always does this Star, they stop at the top"

"Oh, I see" There was a moment of silence, and then Starfire said, "This is…wonderful" Star sighed. 'She looks so beautiful at night' Robin thought, he really wanted to tell her how he felt, but it was hard. 'Ok Robin, now or never'

"Star, what do you think is the beautiful thing you have ever seen?" Robin said trying to get to a point

"Oh so many things friend Robin, how about you?"

"Well, actually for me it's not a thing, it's a person…"

"Who?" Star said quickly with a hint of jealousy in her voice

"Well, she's on the Ferris wheel and sitting right next to me"

Star took 5 seconds to realize it was her, she looked at Robin and stared up into his mask, Robin soon pressed his lips gently against hers, this went on for a little while, but was interrupted when the Ferris wheel stopped at the bottom, to let the both of them out. Robin and Starfire soon walked out of the amusement park, hand in hand back to Titans tower.


End file.
